


Realizations

by TheBretonBookDragon



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Reality check, Romance, Seer, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBretonBookDragon/pseuds/TheBretonBookDragon
Summary: Some realizations can be painful, but they can also lead to something wonderful and unexpected. Elizabeth Swann is given a slight reality check by an interesting passerby and finds someone she didn't know she should be looking for.
Relationships: James Norrington/Elizabeth Swann
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.
> 
> Hey, everyone! This is my new story and the only one I ever plan to write for POTC. I detest Will, and I think Elizabeth Swann is one of the most irritating characters in the series. James is the absolute best, so I wanted to give him a much happier ending and make Elizabeth not so tunnel-visioned in the process. This is the result of that. She may seem a little OOC, but I think it makes sense with the premise I've set up. I also love the idea of seers, so I threw one in here. This story has three chapters and will be completed this week.
> 
> There will be sexual content and discussion of rape and general violence.
> 
> No hate, and please read and review!

Elizabeth Swann is in Tortuga, dressed in men's clothing and trying not to draw attention to herself, searching for Jack Sparrow. After she and Will were imprisoned, Will left her to go search for Jack's compass for Lord Beckett, and she's, quite frankly, furious with him. She left James to be with Will, hoping for love and adventure, and she gets left behind instead. How dare he! If she finds Jack first, she'll be able to claim the compass and hopefully find Will again.

Truth be told, though, she's somewhat relieved that the wedding was interrupted. Will wasn't exactly what she thought he was. When actually faced with the consequences of her decision, she's not certain that she made the right one. Going from living in her father's mansion to staying in the little cottage that Will bought for them was going to be a challenge. And Will promised that they would be able to have adventures, but he was already talking about the quiet life they would be leading in Port Royal. It was as if nothing they ever talked about mattered anymore.

Still, she loves him. Or at least she thinks she does. Elizabeth shakes those thoughts out of her head and presses forward. She'll just have to find him and make him see things from her perspective. He wouldn't begrudge her anything she wants. She walks forward with a haughty sniff and steels her resolve in her decision to make him see reason.

The street isn't all that crowded, but a young woman accidentally crashes into Elizabeth as she is walking. "Oh, I beg your pardon!" the other girl exclaims.

"It's fine," Elizabeth bites back, annoyed that her thoughts were interrupted. But when she looks up at the offender, she freezes.

The girl has flowing black hair and a pallid complexion. There is evidence of a past tan, but it is fading from her skin—as if she used to be outside very often but has been confined indoors recently. Her clothing is simple and modest—not a prostitute, then—and it covers her from neck to floor. When Elizabeth meets her eyes, though, she gasps in a startled breath.

The eyes, the color of which is impossible to tell, are milky and white. There are knife scars around her eyes—still an angry red and not faded, meaning they're more recent. It's obvious that her blindness was caused by a severe injury or torture. "Your eyes…" she whispers.

But suddenly, the other woman grabs Elizabeth's arm, her unseeing eyes taking on a faraway quality. "Elizabeth Swann, you have been given an opportunity," she begins. "What you do with this opportunity will determine whether or not you stay on the incorrect path you've been following."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth demands in a breathless voice. She hasn't introduced herself. How does this woman know her name?

"The blacksmith, William Turner, has left you. That is the kindest thing that could have happened to you. He's not the path you should follow."

"What do you know of it?" Elizabeth snaps. "I love Will."

"You do not," the woman asserts. "You love the freedom that you think comes with him. You love that your father does not approve of him. You love that it is a rebellion against expectations. You do not love William Turner, and he will never make you happy.

"His life will be taken in the coming conflict, and he will take the place of Davy Jones on the _Flying Dutchman_. You will marry him in the midst of the battle and stay on land, impregnated with his child and forced to wait for him to come back after ten years. You will raise your child alone. You will be alone. No one will comfort you. There will be no adventures for you.

"You will be elected the Pirate King, but it will not matter. You will abdicate and go be with your child in a port town where no one has ever heard of you."

"That…how do you know all of that?" Elizabeth asks.

The woman's eyes focus back on her. "I'm a seer, Miss Swann. I know many things. I know you want freedom, but William Turner cannot give it to you."

"Yes, he can!" Elizabeth argues after a moment.

"He cannot," the woman says harshly. "You will be desolate. The only reason that you are on this path is your needless defiance of institutions you do not understand."

"I will not be someone's property!" Elizabeth snarls, trying to break her arm free.

The woman just holds on tighter. "That doesn't have to be the case for you. There are many men who would treat their wives as such. But there was someone in your past who would have never done that, even though you were keen to think of him as a villain. This freedom that you think you can get from William Turner will become your prison. You will never be free if you keep this path."

"What do you mean someone in my past?"

"Why, James Norrington, of course," the woman answers, as if it is the most obvious answer in the world. "That man would have done anything to make you happy. He would've never imprisoned you. He would have gone to the ends of the earth just to see the slightest smile on your face. But you threw him away. You never even tried to get to know him. Your spoiled, selfish head was so full of this concept of false freedom that you couldn't see what was right in front of you. You were too stuck in your defiance for defiance's sake to really see him for who he was. That is your fault. His broken heart is on your head, and so will his life be if you continue. He will give his life for yours if you go to William Turner."

Elizabeth's heart drops in her chest, a sick feeling settling in her stomach. She does feel guilty about James, and she can't imagine a world without him in it, but this woman is wrong! James would have kept her in a pretty, gilded cage, just like all the other men…wouldn't he? "None of what you say is true," she whispers, but it has no conviction behind it.

"You know that it is. Do you want to know why he wouldn't tell you all of his stories? Why he said that ladies shouldn't hear some things?" When Elizabeth doesn't answer, she continues anyway. "The violence that he has seen is almost too much for him. You could not even imagine the things that he has seen. The things that pirates do to people."

"But pirates are free," Elizabeth says.

The woman lets out a dark laugh. "Free? They're disgusting, vile human beings. They steal and kidnap and murder."

"But—"

"And they rape, Miss Swann. Have you ever known a man?"

Elizabeth's cheeks color. "No."

"Would you like to be forced? Would you like to be held down and violated simply because the other person finds pleasure in the violence? In the struggle? In the screams of the victim? That's not freedom, Miss Swann."

"Some marriages are like that," Elizabeth points out petulantly.

"You are correct, but the Commodore would have never done that to you. He cherished you, Elizabeth. You shouldn't speak of things that you know nothing about."

Elizabeth feels properly chastised. She never really thought about what pirates do, but she should have remembered the night she was taken from Port Royal. She heard the screams in the streets as they dragged her from her house. Not all of the screams were from men being murdered, although those should have bothered her more than they seem to. And then when she was on the Pearl, they threatened to make her dine naked with the crew. They're not gentlemen.

"Luckily for you," the woman breaks into her thoughts, "you have been given a second chance. You are currently looking for Jack Sparrow, but there is someone else here you should go to instead: one James Norrington."

Elizabeth's face pales considerably. "He's here?" she squeaks. "Why?"

"After the hurricane killed nearly the entire crew of the Dauntless, he came here, disgraced and troubled. He's been drinking away his life ever since. But no prostitutes. He thinks of you still. So, you have a choice to make: will you choose him or the prison of your own making?"

"How could he possibly make me happy?"

The woman smiles—a smile laced with admiration and respect—and Elizabeth feels an uncomfortable pang of something in her chest. Why is the girl looking like this while thinking of James? "He loves you. He would do anything for you. If you decide to take your head from your backside and stop being rebellious for the sake of being rebellious, I recommend that you grab onto him with both hands and sail for the American Colonies. Due to the difficulty of life there, there are fewer differences between the roles of men and women in the outer territories. And I want you to know that freedom is a state of mind, Miss Swann. You can be free and happy no matter where you are. You just have to decide to be."

Elizabeth looks at her with astonishment on her face. Freedom is a state of mind? She's never thought of that before. And…she didn't realize that James loved her. "He loves me?"

"He does," the woman confirms. "He's just in there," she says, pointing to the building halfway down the street. "You'll find him at the bar. Please tell him that Serena says hello and thank him again for me." She finally releases Elizabeth's hand and unsteadily walks around her, keeping one arm outstretched in front of her so as to not run into anything.

"Wait!" Elizabeth calls, and Serena turns around.

"Yes?"

"How do you know him?"

Serena smiles. "He saved me from pirates a while back."

"Oh?" Elizabeth asks in astonishment.

"Yes. Thanks to his intervention, I only lost my sight instead of my life. And I was only raped by five of them instead of eight. I wish you luck." Serena throws her one last smile and then turns and leaves.

Elizabeth's mouth drops open in complete and utter shock, and her hands start to tremble uncontrollably. Her breath begins to come in harsh gasps, and she sinks down on a nearby crate to catch herself. The sick feeling in her abdomen intensifies, and she leans over and throws up the meager contents of her stomach.

Nothing of what Serena told her was in any of her pirate books. Those all showed pirates as romantic heroes, fighting against societal norms and throwing propriety to the wind. Jack Sparrow would never stoop so low as to rape somebody. But…what about the rest of the pirates out there? They still steal and murder. How is that right? How is that freedom?

It's like her entire worldview is crashing down around her, and she doesn't quite know what to do with herself. When confronted with the harsh truth of the matter, when talking to someone who was _raped_ by five men and was only exempted from another three because a Navy man intervened…Elizabeth feels the weight of her stupidity and naïveté hit her full in the face.

And then there's all the information that the woman gave her about Will and James. Was she just rebelling for rebellion's sake? Did she only like Will because it defied her father's wishes? The sinking feeling in her heart suggests that what Serena said is at the very least partially true. And if she's being honest with herself, probably completely true. Will was already seeming like he was going to lock her away from the world—her place would be with their children and nothing else would do. They would have a perfectly quaint, boring life in Port Royal. Would James do the same? Even before their engagement, James always tried to do for her what he could. He never refrained from greeting her or telling her stories. He just objected to telling her a specific type of story.

And the idea that freedom is a state of mind. Is that true? Could she have a marriage to a good man and still be free? If the man would not cage her, would allow her the ability to express herself, she thinks that Serena could be right. Elizabeth could be happy with anyone that understands her. And from what she heard about her future, Will Turner doesn't understand her at all. If he thinks she'd be fine alone on an island with a child, he's not the man for her.

She's been a fool. Such a complete fool.

Before she makes any drastic decisions, though, she needs to find James.

Elizabeth shakily stands from her brief respite and makes her way down the street to the tavern in question. She can see immediately upon entry that it's full of unsavory types, and she's grateful for her disguise of men's clothing. She can see prostitutes and pirates and convicts all over the place, but she keeps in mind that Serena said James would be at the bar. She looks for the familiar white head, but she quickly realizes that he wouldn't be wearing a powdered wig in this situation. Elizabeth smacks herself in the head for being so ridiculous and looks for brown hair instead.

Cinnamon eyes scan the bar until they find an unruly mane of brown hair that could really use a good wash and a comb, the head of which is collapsed against the bar. The man's hand grips a mug of something tightly. He's still wearing his Navy uniform, sans cap and wig, but it is in desperate need of some mending and scrubbing. She can see one of the many women attempting to get his attention, but he lifts his head and growls something menacing at her. She quickly scurries away.

Elizabeth stealthily moves through the crowd to get to James. She sidles up next to him, trying not to gag at his horrendous smell, and lays her hand on his shoulder. His head snaps up, and she meets his furious green eyes. "I said go away!" he roars.

"James," she whispers.

Elizabeth sees his clouded eyes clear a bit. They rove over her, and she can see the recognition when his eyes meet hers again. He's not that drunk at all, contrary to what she thought. "Elizabeth?"

She smiles at him, probably the first genuine smile that she's given him in many years. "I was told I could find you here. Serena says hello and wanted me to thank you again," she replies quietly.

The left side of James' mouth curls up at the mention of the girl, and Elizabeth feels that pang of something— _jealousy_ , her mind yells at her—flow through her heart again. "Did she look well?"

"Yes. She told me that you saved her, and she told me a great deal of things about my life."

"Ah, she shared her visions with you?"

"She did," Elizabeth confirms. "And it's made me realize some things. But first thing's first, let's get you out of here and clean you up a bit."

"Shouldn't you be with Turner?" James asks, bitterness in his voice and sorrow on his face.

"Will left me," she says. "I have no plans to go and find him as of now."

James looks over at her, a blossoming hope on his face. "Is that so?"

Elizabeth swallows. "It is. Now, come on. Show me where you've been staying, and we can talk about our next move."

"Our?" James clarifies.

Elizabeth glances toward the door, thinking about Serena's revelations. "Our. I have a lot of things to think about, James, but I know I want to help you while I'm here."

James stands to join her, and they walk out into the street. "Why are you here?" he asks.

"I was looking for Jack. I was going to try to get him to help me find Will, but I don't think I'm going to do that anymore."

"And why not?"

"Just…just some of the things Serena told me. They made sense, and she told me some…difficult truths." She looks over the town, seeing the degeneracy and filth. "James, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"When I would ask for you to tell me stories about your travels, and you would say that I didn't need to know certain specifics, was it because you didn't think ladies should think about such things? That a ship isn't a woman's place?"

James sighs, and his shoulders sag a bit. "Elizabeth, this isn't some instance of thinking women are inferior, which I know is what you are truly asking. I would rather that nobody would ever have to hear of the things I have seen. I have seen pirates murder entire families, raping the wives and daughters before killing the husbands and fathers, ensuring that they have to watch the assaults on their loved ones. I have seen men captured and tortured. I have watched comrades die in the most brutal ways possible, blown apart by cannons or cut to ribbons with swords. I led eight hundred men into a hurricane, and all of them died except for me. A ship at war is no place for a woman, but it's no place for a man either. We are told many things about honor and duty, but nothing prepares any of us for the reality of conflict. It is something that I wished you to never have to think about."

Elizabeth nods. "I always thought pirates were terribly romantic, but speaking to Serena…"

"So, she told you what happened to her?"

"She did. I vomited after hearing her story. I am so disgusted with myself, James. I truly have been spoiled."

James allows a wry smirk to spread across his handsome but dirty face. "Is that what she said about you?"

"Yes," Elizabeth says through gritted teeth. "And for the life of me, I couldn't argue with her. She's right. I've been spoiled and selfish, and I have a lot of decisions to make."

"Elizabeth," James begins more quietly, the smirk falling from his face, "I know that I have nothing to offer you anymore, but I would still marry you if you wanted me."

Elizabeth looks over at him and sees a vulnerability there that she only vaguely remembers seeing once or twice. It's endearing, honestly. "I'll keep that in mind, James."

"We're here," he says a few minutes later, pointing up at a dilapidated building. "I live in one of the upstairs rooms."

"Lead the way. We need to get you a bath," she insists.

The two of them enter the building, and James tracks down a tub at Elizabeth's order. The landlady has one that he can borrow, and Elizabeth leaves him to his bath and laundry in peace.

She looks around the little room he's been living in. There's a small single bed in the corner, and a diminutive round table underneath the grimy window. A washbasin and mirror stand near the door, and a stove is on the other side of it. Walking up to the mirror, she removes her hat and runs her fingers through her hair. She really wishes that she had a brush. Looking down at the table with the basin, she pulls open the drawer and retrieves James' comb. It'll have to do. She also takes the liberty of washing her own face. There. She looks much more presentable this way.

James comes back a little while later, looking much more like a human. His face is clear of dirt, and his beard no longer looks gross. His hair is damp and hanging around his face. "Come here," she directs, motioning for him to sit at one of the chairs at the table. He raises an eyebrow but acquiesces to her request.

She retrieves the comb from the stand and comes back to him, running it smoothly through the wet strands of his hair. "Elizabeth, you don't have to—"

"It's fine, James. Besides, I haven't seen your real hair in years. I quite like it. It's much better than that terrible wig."

James just chuckles and allows her the experience. It feels nice to be cared for anyway.

When she's finished combing out his hair, she ties it back with a leather cord. "Are you planning on keeping the beard?" she asks.

"I didn't really think about it," he admits. "It is not as if anyone here minds what I look like. Do you wish me to?"

"You do look a little rugged, but I think I miss being able to see your face," Elizabeth replies softly.

"Then I will shave it," he decides, hoping to keep her in her good mood. She seems receptive to his advances, and he needs to ensure that she stays that way if he wants to make her his wife. He can figure out everything else with his life if she'll agree to be his. Otherwise, it's not really worth living anymore. Walking over to the basin, he pulls his shaving things out of the drawer and sets about removing the beard from his face.

Elizabeth sinks down into the chair he vacated and intently watches him shave. His movements are so methodical, and his long fingers and strong hands mesmerize her. She's never paid any attention before, but his hands are truly beautiful.

James slowly rids his face of the beard, revealing more and more skin with every swipe. By the time he is finished and has washed the remaining shaving cream from his face, he feels a bit more like his old self, and he turns to show Elizabeth his face.

She smiles softly at him and stands to come closer. Her hand comes up and caresses his jawline. "Much better," she states, and he feels a bit of pride swell in his chest. Where her hand rests is exceptionally warm.

~~~~~~~~~~

They have dinner later in the evening. James is not quite sure what things she has to think about, but he's willing to give her the time. He just hopes that she won't leave him at the end of this. He can never be certain with her. "So," he begins, "what happened with you and Turner?"

Elizabeth sighs. "Lord Cutler Beckett showed up in Port Royal and arrested us right before the wedding. Will left me to go and look for something for Beckett. It was supposed to ensure our freedom, but he left me there. As if I wouldn't be able to help him. I escaped later."

"Why is the East India Company arresting you?"

"It was about the incident with Jack Sparrow. They were looking for you too, James," she explains. "I don't know what caused this now."

"It could be my failure to capture him," James mutters.

"I don't think so," Elizabeth says. "Perhaps Jack has crossed them before. I wouldn't be surprised."

"He was a rather…odd pirate," James admits, although the allowance doesn't diminish his hatred for the man.

"He was. I'm actually glad that I was unable to marry Will. He…" she sighs heavily. "He wasn't quite what I thought, James."

"And what did you think he was?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought that I could be free with him. I thought that since he was in a lower class, he wouldn't have the same expectations on me. I was wrong. And after what Serena said, if what she said is true, I don't think that I would have been happy at all."

James just hums in response. "I believe that Serena is usually right in her predictions when she gets them. She doesn't always receive something about a person. From what she has told me, they are sporadic but accurate. If you are blessed enough to be granted one, you should pay attention to it. The only thing she told me was to stay here because it would be worth it."

"Are you well-acquainted with her?" Elizabeth asks and doesn't really succeed at keeping the upset out of her voice.

James fights back a smile at her thinly-veiled distress. "I did save her from those men," he confirms. "I also helped her get set up here. She was travelling to meet her husband, but her ship wrecked and ended up near here. Her husband should be coming back to get her soon. Now that she has lost her sight, I have been helping her write letters to him. I offered to help her get to somewhere better than Tortuga, but she seems to not mind it here. Her blindness keeps her from being sought after for slavery, and her gift allows her to get some money to pay for her stay."

"And does her husband know what happened to her?" Elizabeth asks. "I imagine that he will want to divorce her now."

James gives her an odd look. "He is aware and very upset that something so terrible happened to the wife he loves. He has no plans to divorce her. At least according to their letters. He is a merchant sailor, so he knows how pirates operate. What happened to her isn't her fault. Eight men kidnapped her. She couldn't fight them."

"Of course, it wasn't her fault," Elizabeth snaps. "But most men would have put her away from them."

"I'm not sure where you are getting your information, Elizabeth, but Serena's husband is a good man. He would never do that to her. There are good men in this world, and there are terrible women too. There are rarely absolutes."

Elizabeth scowls a bit, realizing that her reaction may have been a little hasty considering she doesn't know the man in question at all. After all, she can't imagine James divorcing his wife—Elizabeth…possibly—for being raped. "I suppose you are right."

"Well, we should turn in for the night," he says after about half a minute of silence. "I can sleep on the floor."

"Nonsense, James. We can just share the bed."

"Elizabeth," he protests. "That would be highly improper."

"I'm dressed as a man in Tortuga, James. I think we left improper rather far behind." Her voice drops to a quieter murmur. "I trust you, James. I know that you would never take advantage of me."

James swallows, knowing that what she says is true but also knowing that it will be difficult to share the bed with her and not act on his desire. He would, of course, never hurt her, but having her so close will undoubtedly test his self-control. "If you insist," James relents.

Elizabeth removes her jacket, shoes, and socks and hops straight into the bed, the tiring day finally catching up with her. James similarly removes everything except his trousers and shirt. He usually would wear a nightshirt, but it would probably be best for him to stay in as many clothes as he can comfortably sleep in. He lays down beside her and throws the blanket over them, being careful not to get too close but finding it impossible since the bed is so small.

"James, you don't need to be afraid to touch me. Just be comfortable and go to sleep," she commands quietly.

James shifts nervously but finally maneuvers himself into a position conducive to proper rest. This means that the two of them are touching along one of his sides, but he can't say that he doesn't enjoy it immensely. "Good night, Elizabeth," he says softly.

Elizabeth shifts a little closer to him and rests her forehead on his upper arm. "Good night, James."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.
> 
> Sexual content ahead. Skip if that isn't your cup of tea.

For the next two days, they continue in the same manner, and Elizabeth thinks intently.

Serena's revelations have knocked her entire world off its axis, and it is taking quite a bit of energy to understand everything that was told to her.

She and James talk a bit, but most of her time is spent in silent contemplation. He has been incredibly accommodating allowing her the time to come to terms with everything and not pressing her for more information or trying to influence her decision. Elizabeth would be lying if she said that his giving her space to think isn't helping her make her decision, though. Perhaps he understands her much more than she gave him credit for.

So, she needs to go over what has happened once again:

James proposed to her, but she thought he only wanted to have a socially acceptable wife to complete his list of accomplishments. She played on his emotions with the intention of getting Will back, and then she left him for Will.

Will left her to follow his own path. He didn't consult her and refused to bring her along.

She came to Tortuga to find Jack and get Will, but she ran into Serena.

Serena told her that she would be unhappy with Will. What she told Elizabeth still haunts her.

She ran into James and is now sitting with James in Tortuga, contemplating leaving everything she's ever known behind to sail for America as James' wife.

That is the situation as it currently stands.

But what would life with James be like?

Elizabeth wants freedom. She thought that piracy would give her freedom, but Serena's story literally made her physically sick. Piracy doesn't seem like such a good idea anymore. Certainly not so romantic.

Is freedom really a state of mind? What would that even look like? Perhaps…perhaps she meant that happiness can be freedom. Why should Elizabeth be so concerned about societal structures and norms when she can be happy doing what she truly wishes to do? Is it really worth it to make sure that she goes against society if she will never be happy a day in her life? Sure, she'd be able to say that she defied expectations, but what does that matter in the end? That sounds like what Serena warned against: rebelling for rebellion's sake. And what good would that get her? Useless bragging rights as she stands alone on an island, waiting for the husband who she'll only see once a decade. What use is that? Nothing. Why should she care about what society thinks of her decisions? Marrying Will would certainly be a rebellion, and she'll end up pregnant and solitary on a faraway island with a dead James. Her train of thought seems to be repeating itself at this point, and the only conclusion she can come to in regard to Will is that she would be terribly discontented with her situation. Perhaps it is time to move on from that line of thinking.

What would her future be with James? If Serena is right, which James seems to believe entirely, James loves her and would never keep her in a cage. But is that the way it would really be?

Once she realizes that she has reached a complete dead end with her own thoughts, she decides to bring him into the conversation. Surely, he'll be able to answer some of the questions she has since they pertain directly to him and his motives.

"James?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yes?" he replies, sitting at the small table and looking out the window at the fading sunlight. They've been quiet most of the day, but she seems to have stopped whatever ruminations were running through her mind.

"What did you imagine being married to me would be like? What did you think we would do?"

James sighs and continues to gaze at the disappearing sun. "I suppose I thought that we would be happy. We would have had a beautiful companionship, and you would have come to love me if you did not when we married. I already loved you, but I was unsure of your feelings. Your father assured me that you would be amenable to my proposal, but I was skeptical. I had to keep my feelings in check due to my position, and it caused me to appear cold and stoic on most occasions. I had hoped that you would be able to see that I was more open upon further acquaintance—not so boring—but it was not to be. I never had a chance to show you.

"In terms of the things we would do as a married couple, I thought that, with your fiery disposition, we would have heated, intellectual discussions over tea or dissect something we found in the morning paper over breakfast. I imagined picnics in the sunshine and sailing around Port Royal. I would, of course, want to take you with me on all of my voyages, but I would never do anything to possibly lose you. To make up for it, I wanted to take you traveling around the world—to anywhere you could possibly want to go.

"I thought we could teach our children about ships. They would have to be fond of reading, and they'd be smart as whips. I had hoped that they would look just like you, but I suppose some of my features are not so terrible. All in all, Elizabeth, I just imagined that we would be happy. I wanted someone to love, who would love me in return."

Elizabeth feels tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. "That…that sounds lovely, James."

James swallows thickly and refuses to look at her. "Yes, well, you wanted something else."

"I'm not so sure that I do anymore," she admits. All through his explanation, it's clear that he would have never kept her caged. He even remarked on her intellectual ability and expected them to speak about complex issues. He spoke of them both teaching their children about various topics. Going on picnics and trips and sailing…it sounded so beautiful. Much different than the life Will imagined for the two of them and much more suited to her sensibilities.

"I meant what I said several days ago: I have nothing to offer you, but I would still marry you if you wanted me."

"Serena suggested we flee to the American Colonies," Elizabeth offers.

"Would you want to do that?" James asks, still not daring to turn his eyes in her direction in fear of her answer.

"I think that I would not be opposed to it, but I would want to rescue my father from Lord Beckett. I don't trust that man. It may be difficult, though. Also, I…I sort of stole Letters of Marque from Beckett before I left Port Royal. We can use them to start a new life in the Colonies if you wish."

James' green eyes finally meet her cinnamon ones. "Does this mean that you are accepting me?"

"Yes," she answers clearly, firm in the decision she is making. "I want the future you described for us, James."

"I suppose we'll have to find somewhere in the Colonies to sail," he quips with a half-smile, his eyes twinkling in happiness.

"I think you should kiss me now," Elizabeth counters.

James stands from the table and comes to join her on the bed. Sinking down onto it, he angles himself to face her. Their eyes meet and just linger for a moment before he brings his hands up and caresses her face. Tucking his fingers into her hair, he pulls her in for a soft, loving kiss.

Elizabeth's world comes juddering to a halt. His lips are full, and his kiss is passionate. Kissing Will never felt like this. She moans a little in the back of her throat, and James takes that as confirmation that he can move things forward a bit. His tongue slides along the seam of her lips, and she slowly opens to him, allowing him to dip into the warm cavern and stroke around inside. This time, both of them let out muffled moans of pleasure. James can feel a burning deep inside of him, the desire to possess her growing to an almost unbearable level. He pulls away before he can get too carried away.

"James?" Elizabeth asks, confused as to why he pulled away.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to get ahead of myself," he explains, blushing and slightly ashamed at nearly losing control.

"So honorable, James," Elizabeth says fondly, a smile pulling at her lips and her hands sliding through his dark hair. "But, I would be fine if you were to continue."

James' eyes widen. "I would not dishonor you so," he assures.

"James, we're far away from English society. We are planning on marrying and escaping to America. I don't think that there will be anyone to scorn you. I certainly will not. And I wish to share this with you, future husband," she presses.

His resolve crumbles at the name she bestowed upon him, and he gathers her small body in his arms, his lips meeting hers in a frenzy. When he finally breaks away to allow them to breathe, Elizabeth is light-headed from the contact. "I swear we will be married as soon as possible."

"I trust you," she whispers back.

He gives her one more kiss on her perfect lips before dipping his head down to the column of her neck. Elizabeth hums and tilts her head back to enjoy his attentions. While he is preoccupied there, her fingers nimbly drop to the buttons of his shirt and begin unclasping them. When her hands meet his muscular flesh, he groans brokenly. She detaches him from her neck to be able to get a better look at her prize.

Sliding her hands along his shoulders and down his arms to remove his shirt, the first thing she notices is that his tan chest is perfectly sculpted. There is a smattering of scars across his torso from various altercations over the years. She lightly runs her finger along one of them and swallows around the mounting arousal. He's seen trouble in his life and survived to become stronger.

James, however, feels self-conscious. He is marked by the life he has led. He's no longer a young, perfect man. Elizabeth sees the vulnerable look in his eye and leans forward to lay kisses on each scar. "You are magnificent, James."

He lets out a breathless laugh and tasks himself with removing her clothing. Unlike him, she is pale and unmarred. Her skin is luminous, and he can't stop himself from kissing the newly revealed portions until she is panting next to him, still caressing whatever part of him she can reach, which happens to be his back at the moment. When he wraps his lips around one of her nipples, she chokes out his name.

He decides he quite likes his name on her lips.

She goes limp in his arms, and he allows her to fall back to the bed. Taking advantage of the position, he slips the pants from her body. Fortunately for him, her undergarments are also caught in his grasp, and his goddess is naked before him.

He stares at the perfection beneath him and can't quite believe his luck. She's his. She's all his.

At last.

Elizabeth would feel nervous but for the look in his eyes. It's hungry and promising. She reaches for him and pulls him down to her, kissing him fiercely and never desiring to let go of him. He's hers. After all the wrong decisions she made, he's still hers.

His fingers search out her breasts once more and linger there for a while. She retains possession of his mouth throughout, unable to find it within herself to detach from him. When one of his hands ventures down between her legs, she can only shriek into him.

He succeeds in pulling his mouth from hers only because her head is now filled with the sensations of his fingers brushing through her folds. Finding the bundle of nerves at the top, he makes swift circles around it and flicks it from side to side. "James!" she yells, gripping his shoulders and digging her nails into the flesh. His mouth joins his other hand at her breasts, and he sucks and licks her until she sees spots due to her heaving breaths. Just when it seems like she's at the breaking point, he inserts a finger into her dripping passage. He wants to keep the inevitable pain to a minimum. She tenses slightly but quickly recovers, especially when he adds a second and begins curling them, his thumb pressed up against the sensitive bud at the top.

"J-James!" she screams as she climaxes, her inner walls tensing around his fingers and her legs trembling uncontrollably. He watches her intently, committing every second of her orgasm to memory. He never wants to forget this moment.

She looks up at him through half-lidded eyes. "I need you, James," she murmurs, her lust-hazed voice still raspy from the screaming. Her shaking legs lift up, and she lets her toes hook into his pants, pulling them down his legs and releasing his throbbing length.

James exhales a shuddering breath at the air that brushes across him and closes his eyes. They snap open, though, when he feels a tentative hand grasp him. "It's warm," she states.

"Yes," he chuckles. It quickly turns to a moan when she squeezes him and runs her fingers over the tip, catching some of the fluid there and spreading it around. "If you want this to last, you might not want to do that," he chokes out. It's been years since he's lain with a woman—not that any could compare with his Elizabeth or are in his thoughts in any way—but he doesn't want her to be disappointed by his finishing too early.

She smirks up at him and bites her lower lip. "We wouldn't want that," she says, removing her hands from his manhood and returning them to his shoulders. "Please, James."

He takes a steadying breath and lines himself up at her entrance. Leaning down to kiss her, he slowly pushes in until he meets resistance. She wraps her arms around him and squeezes his back. "Just do it," she mumbles against his mouth.

James lurches forward in one powerful thrust, breaking through the barrier and swallowing her tiny yelp of surprise. He pulls away and looks down at her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she confirms. "It stung a bit, but it's already better. You can move."

He slides himself back and thrusts into her, eliciting a moan from both of them. "I love you," he breathes like a prayer.

"I am yours," she declares, not quite feeling ready to say the other phrase just yet. She thinks she loves him, but she cannot take those words back once they are said. She will tell him when she's sure.

James doesn't seem bothered by her response. No matter what, she chose him in the end. Her love can come later.

He continues the rhythmic, slow pace until she begs him to move faster. Sensing that he may finish before her, but knowing that she's extremely close as well, he reconnects their lips and returns his fingers to her folds. Within moments, she's trembling beneath him and screaming into his mouth, digging her nails so hard into his back that he feels the skin break. Her climax triggers his own, and he spills himself inside her.

James falls on top of her and rests his head on her chest. Elizabeth lifts her hands and runs her fingers through his hair while she catches her breath. "Oh, James!" she exclaims in horror.

"What?" he replies, fear leaking into his tone. Did he hurt her somehow?

"You're bleeding," she replies, gesturing to the nail marks on his back.

He chuckles. "It's fine. It means you enjoyed it."

Her face flushes prettily. "I did," she replies. "When can we do that again?"

This time, he laughs out loud. "Give me a few minutes. I'm not as young as I once was."

"Nonsense," she says, smiling mischievously and rolling him over to sit on top of him. "I think you'll find you're still quite spry."

"I am at your command."

Neither of them gets much rest that night.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, they pack their things and inform the landlady that James will be vacating the premises soon. Now all they have to do is secure passage back to Port Royal.

As they walk through town, it being relatively quiet during the daytime, they see a familiar figure walking down the road. "Serena!" James calls jovially.

She pauses and angles her head toward the noise. "James? Is that you?"

"Yes," he confirms, walking closer to her. "Are you well?"

"Quite well," she says with a smile. "I was actually coming to find you. I've received a letter and need help reading it."

"Of course," he says, taking the letter from her and opening it.

"Hello, Serena," Elizabeth greets shyly.

"Ah!" Serena exclaims, not having known she was there before. "Miss Swann! Did you take my advice?"

"I did. James and I are looking for a way out of here."

"I'm glad to hear it." A self-satisfied smirk forms on her marred face.

"Serena, it looks like your husband will be here to get you within the week. This letter was sent a little while ago, but he thinks he should be through here soon," James interjects.

"Oh, how wonderful! I am ready to be back with him."

"Where will he be taking you?"

"He says he'll be going the direction we want to go," James hums.

"Would you like to tag along with us? I'm sure he would do you a favor, James. You saved me, after all," Serena offers.

"Would he be amenable to that?" Elizabeth asks.

"I don't see why not. He's a rather agreeable man."

"That would be wonderful, Serena. Is there anything else we can help you with?"

"No, thank you," she replies. "Thomas already knows where I'm staying. I'll come find you two when he lands here. Enjoy the rest of your day." Serena turns and carefully makes her way back to her place of lodging.

"Well, it looks like we got that taken care of," James remarks. "Now we just have to figure out how to get your father out of Port Royal safely."

The duo turns around to go back to James' room when they see a familiar face stumbling down the road with a prostitute on each arm: Jack Sparrow. They glance at each other, not sure if they should try to escape unnoticed or greet him, but their decision is taken from them before they can make it.

"Is that Miss Swann?" the pirate asks excitedly. "And the Commodore!"

"Oh, dear," Elizabeth sighs, knowing that James would not want to see Jack again after what happened to the _Dauntless_ and his military career. "Hello, Jack."

"What in the world are you doing here?" he questions, coming over to speak to them. The women on his arm gaze disdainfully at the new object of Jack's attentions.

James glares at the man and clenches his hand in a fist. Elizabeth looks at him apprehensively but continues to speak to Jack. "Well, I…I came to find you to look for Will, but I've changed my mind. James and I are going to sail for America after we get my father out of Port Royal."

"So, you chose the Commodore, after all, eh?" Jack muses. He looks over at James and winks at him. "I was always rooting for you."

James seems as if he's not sure what to do with that comment, so he just raises an eyebrow, remembering Jack saying that to him on another occasion. "Thank you," he replies sarcastically.

"Where is dear William?" Jack changes the subject.

"He went off to look for something for Lord Beckett."

Jack's face pales a bit. "Beckett, you say?"

"Do you know him?"

"Aye. From a long time ago." He gulps a bit. "Lizzie, can you tell me what Will was looking for?"

Elizabeth looks at him curiously. "He said it was the compass you carry."

"A compass?" James questions in disbelief. "How does he expect that to be of use to him? Surely he has his own compass."

"I have no idea," Elizabeth shrugs off. "I assumed Will was given some additional direction, but I didn't ask."

"Well," Jack sighs. "I suppose I had better enjoy this last little respite before everything goes to hell. What do you say, ladies?" They just smile and laugh at him. They're always up for time with Jack. Jack turns back to James and Elizabeth. "Don't worry your pretty little head. Ol' Jack will take care of everything. I'll tell dear William you've gone if I see him!" He marches off with a wave, dragging the two women along with him.

"Are you all right, James?" Elizabeth asks after a moment.

"Fine," he growls. "Let's go back."

They get back to the room they will soon be vacating, and James sinks down on the bed with his head in his hands. "If I could've just caught him, none of this would've happened."

Elizabeth kneels in front of him and removes his hands from his face to place them in her grasp. "If you would've caught him, I would have married Will and wouldn't be here with you. I know it isn't ideal, but I'm happy to be here with you, James."

James offers a weak smile. "I suppose."

"Jack is…an exceptional pirate. He seems to always get out of any difficult situation. It's not a reflection on you. He's just…lucky."

"And I was incredibly unlucky," James mumbles.

"I think your luck has turned around now," Elizabeth whispers, leaning up to kiss him deeply. "And for the record, I'm sorry for everything that happened then. I really was foolish."

James chuckles. "I forgive you, Elizabeth. And I think that we are somewhat both to blame. I should've shown you more about me, but I was unsure of how it would be received. I can be rather boring."

"You are not boring," she insists. "There's nothing wrong with being steady, James. And we'll have all the time in the world to get to know everything about each other. I'm quite looking forward to it." She grants him a mischievous smile. "Now, how about we celebrate getting a ride out of this place?"

Returning her smile, James lifts her up from the ground to straddle his lap. "If you wish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of introspection here, but I thought it was necessary. Elizabeth was intelligent, so if she would've been presented with some harsh truths and then given the time to think it through, I think this is the choice she would have made. I am also of the opinion that one should make sure to do the thing that makes them the most happy (within reason, of course) and not care so much about what other people will think, so I threw that in here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.
> 
> Last chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this short story. I had fun writing it.
> 
> Please read and review!

The boat is much smaller than James is used to, but he supposes it supports the needs of Thomas and his crew.

He and Elizabeth boarded the boat that afternoon, finally leaving the wretched city of Tortuga behind. It was no place to stay, but he was desperate and depressed when he arrived. It seemed fitting at the time. Not so much anymore.

"What are we going to do when we arrive?" Elizabeth asks from her place at his side.

"I'm not entirely sure," James admits. "We probably need to disguise ourselves and sneak into the governor's mansion. Hopefully your father will come without question."

"He probably will. He can't say no to me," Elizabeth proclaims haughtily.

James just laughs at her. "You do seem to have that effect on people."

"Except Serena, I think," Elizabeth adds. "Are we going to settle near them, James?"

"I suppose we'll see when we get there. We'll need to find a way to support ourselves."

"I'm sure we can take some things from Port Royal to tide us over."

"Of course," James agrees. "I'll need to find some line of work. I'm not sure what yet, but we'll figure everything out in due time."

"Yes, we will," Elizabeth confirms. "I'm going to go see Serena for a bit." She leans up to kiss him on the cheek and leaves him on the deck of the ship.

He hears footsteps behind him—much too heavy to be Elizabeth—and a figure comes up next to him. "I feel like I will never be able to thank you enough for what you did for her," Thomas says.

James glances over at Thomas. His gray eyes are locked onto James' green ones, and James can see the sheer agony contained within them. "It is what any honorable man would've done. I'm only sorry that I didn't make it there sooner. I could've saved her from what happened entirely."

"There aren't enough honorable men left in this corner of the world. What happened to the pirates?"

James grins a bit. "I went back later and took care of them. They don't call me the Scourge of Piracy for nothing."

Thomas looks impressed. "Good," he says with grim satisfaction. "I'm just glad she's not dead. I wouldn't have ever known what happened to her. She would've just disappeared, and I would've spent the rest of my life looking for her."

"I owe Serena much as well. She found Elizabeth walking through Tortuga and gave her quite the reality check," James relays with a smirk. "She wouldn't be with me if it weren't for your wife."

"Serena is good for that," Thomas chuckles. "What did she say?"

James tells the man the story of his and Elizabeth's relationship and Serena's intervention, including all of the parts about William Turner and the pirates that abducted her. "I suppose that after all that, I wasn't quite sensational enough for her."

"I'm glad Serena said something, then. Pirates don't represent freedom, and it's better for her to learn that now rather than through bad experiences—worse ones than those that have already happened to her," Thomas responds.

"You are correct," James says. "She was very bothered by Serena's story. She didn't speak for two entire days just thinking about what your wife said. It was most helpful."

"I'm glad. Well, it'll be a while before we get back where we're going, and then we'll take you on to America."

"I can help out around the ship. I was a Commodore, you know. I think I can be of at least some assistance."

Thomas throws him a smile. "Very well. Follow me."

~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the ship, Elizabeth finds Serena sitting in Thomas' cabin. "Serena, may I come in?"

"Of course," the woman replies with a light smile, turning her face toward the door. Elizabeth pulls the chair from the table and moves it next to the bed where Serena sits. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to thank you. I…I was on the wrong path."

"I'm only glad that I'm able to repay James somehow. He's such a good man," Serena says with a sigh.

"You know, I was rather jealous of you at first."

"Why?" Serena asks, chuckling in disbelief.

"I thought James had feelings for you and you for him," Elizabeth explains. "I didn't know you were married."

"Ah," Serena replies. "Had I been unmarried, I could have seen myself with someone like James. He's kind and strong and honorable. But Thomas is the love of my life. I would never change anything about our relationship. Well," she trails off, her face falling and looking sad, "I suppose there is one thing I would change." Her hand comes up and touches her eyes. "I'll never see him again. Never see his hair blowing in the ocean breeze or his gray eyes looking at me with love in them. I'll never see what our children will look like when we have them. It'll just be darkness."

Elizabeth doesn't know what to say to that. "I'm sorry," she manages to say back.

Serena shakes her head and plasters on a smile. "It's fine. I should be grateful to be back with him. There's no need to focus on things I can't change."

"You can still be grieved over such things," Elizabeth assures. "I don't know what I would do if I never saw James again." Elizabeth feels unease settle in her stomach and changes the subject instead. "How did you meet Thomas?"

"We've known each other since we were very young," Serena says. "There was never anyone else in my eyes, and he thankfully felt the same way. We've only been married a couple of years now, but I look forward to the rest of our time together. I think I'm ready to have a child now. What about you and James?"

"I suppose we'll have to see what life brings us," Elizabeth replies, thinking of the various things that could happen to them. A child with James. A home with James. A life with James. It all seems so surreal—surreal but wonderful.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Port Royal comes into view, Elizabeth feels the nerves beginning in her stomach. What if Beckett catches them and imprisons them again? But she has the signed letters. It shouldn't matter even if they are caught. She and James borrowed clothing from some of the crew—she is once again dressed in men's clothing—and James is barely recognizable with the short beard he has grown back since she found him in Tortuga. She'll make him get rid of it after this, but it's a good cover for now.

"We should sneak in under cover of night," James decides. "And we should stop by my house as well. If it is still there."

"Agreed," Elizabeth says, and the couple sets up to wait the few hours until dark covers the town. They are lucky; there is no moon in the sky.

They successfully break into James' house and take what they can from it without alerting anyone. They take some clothing and funds. Since they will have the Letters of Marque, he should be able to have all of his possessions sent to him in America when Beckett leaves Port Royal, but they will need some things to tide them over until then.

With that task accomplished, they sneak through the town and toward the governor's mansion. Elizabeth picks the lock on the back door—something she learned how to do one summer—and lets them into the kitchens. "Let's go find him. I'm sure he's sleeping by now."

James and Elizabeth tiptoe up the stairs, easily find her father's room, and silently open the door. Sure enough, he's asleep in his bed. She slinks over to his side and lightly shakes his shoulder. "Father," she whispers.

The man jerks awake and then freezes when he sees his daughter. "Elizabeth? Is that you?" he murmurs sleepily.

"Yes."

"I was so worried about you," he sighs sadly, beginning to come out of his sleeping state. "Why are you here?"

"Father, you have to come with us. We need to get you out of here."

"We?" he asks, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"James and me. I brought him back with me. I'm going to marry him, Father, but we have to get away from Beckett. We're going to go to America."

Her father shakes his head a bit, ridding himself of the last shackles of sleep, and then notices James standing just inside the door. "James?"

"Yes, sir," James answers. "Elizabeth and I are heading to America. We have a boat waiting. We just need you to grab your things and come with us."

"I think Lord Beckett is a threat to you, Father. Please come with us," Elizabeth begs.

Governor Swann smiles up at her, finally awake enough to have a coherent conversation. "I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth. James is a good man. But what has happened?" the governor asks in clear confusion.

Elizabeth and James spend the next half hour filling in Governor Swann on everything that has happened—leaving out the part about how they spent most of their time after their reunion. At the end of their speech, Elizabeth continues to beg her father to get up and pack his things to accompany them. "Please. We need to get going before someone sees us."

Governor Swann just continues to beam at his daughter. "My lovely Elizabeth. So brave to go to a new land and start a new life. I'm glad that these people you have met seem a reliable sort, but I cannot go with you."

Elizabeth gasps in a startled breath, and tears prick in her eyes. "Why not?"

"I'm the governor, Elizabeth. I can't just leave these people. I need to protect them from Beckett. I'll just let him keep believing that you took the letters and fled. I'm sure he won't pursue you. I don't think he wants anything that you have. You two will be safe."

"But…I want you to come with us," she protests quietly.

"You two will be fine together, my dear. Let me help you get your things from the house. I'll send you the rest when you're settled, but you don't need me to come with you. You need to go out on your own."

The tears in her eyes finally spill over, and James lays his hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure we cannot persuade you, sir?"

"Yes," Governor Swann confirms. "I need to stay here. You and Elizabeth will take care of each other. Everything will work out."

Elizabeth nods vigorously, knowing in her bones that she is wholly unable to persuade him once he's made up his mind. She stands along with the two men and throws herself into her father's embrace. "I love you," she whispers.

"I love you, Elizabeth," he responds, clutching her as tightly as he can and feeling his own traitorous tears forming. "Come now," he chides, "let's go grab some things for you."

The governor helps the couple retrieve some of Elizabeth's clothing—the articles that are more easily transportable. No new London fashion for her. He also gives them some money (the kind that will be usable anywhere in the colonies [1]) and sends Elizabeth with some of her mother's jewelry. She can't find it in her heart to protest. She's always wanted to have the pieces of her mother.

She and James say their final goodbyes with promises to write when they are settled, and they exit the house. Elizabeth continues to cry on their way back to the boat. She never imagined that her father wouldn't want to come with her. She just assumed that he would. He's always been there.

She'll just have to live with his decision.

When they arrive back on the boat with their possessions in tow, Serena and Thomas are waiting for them. "Where is he?" Thomas asks.

"He decided to stay," Elizabeth whispers brokenly. "We can leave any time."

Serena steps forward and reaches for Elizabeth before pulling her into a comforting embrace. "It'll be all right," she says to her new friend. "You'll have us. And James, of course. I'm sure your father will keep in touch, and maybe you can visit in time. This isn't the end."

Elizabeth sniffs back her tears and nods her head. "If you say so," she concedes, and the four of them retire for the night.

The boat departs the next morning, and she and James stand on the deck, watching Port Royal disappear. "Are you ready for this, James?"

"I am," he says. "Thomas spoke to me this morning. It seems he wishes me to join him in his work."

Her face lights up as she looks at him. "Truly?"

He smiles back at her. "Yes. I will still be a sailor, but we shouldn't get into as much danger as I am used to. Thomas says he will solely be going up and down the coast of America. You and Serena may even be able to accompany us from time to time. Should you so desire."

Elizabeth turns and throws her arms around him. "I believe that I should. Occasionally."

He returns her affection. "He said that they were to settle in the north. Would you prefer to be near them?"

"I think so," Elizabeth says as she leans back to look into his eyes. "Should I ever decide to stay behind, I think I should like to have Serena's company."

"Very well," he agrees, and they turn back to look at the fading island one last time.

"It appears that everything is working out for us."

"So it would seem."

"And we'll be married when we land?"

A smile spreads across his handsome face. "Yes," he confirms. "The moment our ship docks, we'll go and get married."

Elizabeth sighs happily, resting against James' chest as they stand together. Serena turned out to be right, after all. This does seem like a much better path.

And Elizabeth is grateful for the second chance.

~~~~~~~~~~

The second the boat docks in Boston, James and Elizabeth scurry off to get married. It feels wrong for him to not be dressed in his Navy uniform, but he isn't a part of their ranks any longer. Instead, he wears one of the nicer coats and breeches that he rescued from his home. Elizabeth does not have the luxury of a wedding dress, but she does have on a rather attractive pale green dress that she obtained from her father's house. Overall, they're doing well.

One of the pieces of jewelry that James gathered from his home is her original engagement ring that he was never able to give her. That can be remedied now. It's not the most ornate of rings, but he did manage to get her a ring with a small cluster of diamonds in a circular pattern. It could almost look like a flower if one looked at it, but it makes James think of the stars in the sky when out on the ocean. Elizabeth loves it.

Their ceremony is short but sweet, and it feels more like a formality at this point. Still, they are glad to have it finished and ready to embark on the rest of their lives.

Thomas and Serena find a home near them. Neither couple has a large amount of funds, but James and Elizabeth are decidedly better off compared to the other. Their house is a bit larger and more opulent than the tiny townhouse that Thomas and Serena secured, but that is only to be expected.

Thomas allows the newlywed couple a week of quiet solitude before he needs to set out on the boat with James. This time, Elizabeth and Serena will stay behind. Serena will need the help of someone with working eyes to get everything set up in the new house, and Elizabeth has volunteered to fill that role. Next time, though, they'll probably accompany their husbands to experience the rest of the colonies. The desire for seeing new places is still much alive within Elizabeth, and she wants to view as much of this new place as she can.

The day that they have to leave, Elizabeth stands on the docks with James. "How long will you be gone?"

"Probably only a week," James consoles. "I think it will be harder on me than you."

Elizabeth chuckles. "Nonsense. We'll miss each other equally."

James smiles down at her and gives her a quick peck on the cheek. They said their longer goodbye that morning, and neither of them would want to scandalize the public. Although, they can already tell that the colonies are not as strict as England or the Caribbean, outright displays of affection are still out of the ordinary.

When Thomas and James ascend to the ship, Elizabeth loops her arm through Serena's. While Serena cannot watch, she seems to intuitively turn her gaze in the exact direction of Thomas. The two women stay there until the ship leaves the harbor. "Well, I think we should go have some dinner now," Elizabeth decides.

"Yes," Serena agrees. As they begin walking in the direction of James and Elizabeth's home, Serena angles her head toward her companion. "Are you glad you ran into me?"

Elizabeth lets a soft grin form on her face. "Yes. Thank you."

"I'm glad to have a friend," Serena hums. "I don't think I've ever really had a friend before."

"I don't really think I have either," Elizabeth admits, shocked that the only friend she ever had was Will. She never had a female friend to keep her company. They were all either too vapid or too concerned with Elizabeth's social standing to really be the kind of reliable friend she desired.

"Well, now we have each other," Serena declares happily. Suddenly, her face takes a faraway quality and her blanks eyes dart back and forth. Her beaming face looks at the sky. "It seems our families will be growing soon. Well, yours will first. Mine will come shortly after."

"Our children?" Elizabeth questions.

"Yes. Your son is quite adorable," Serena remarks. "Looks like you, though. And my little girl has black hair and gray eyes. At least I can still see them in my visions."

"That is an immeasurable gift." Elizabeth is overjoyed that her friend is able to see their children in her mind, even if she'll never be able to see them in reality. It is a small comfort.

"We'll both have wonderful lives, Elizabeth. It was a horrendously rough road to get here, but I think everything worked out rather well. Don't you agree?"

As Elizabeth sees her and James' new home come into view, she finds herself agreeing without reservation.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a year since they settled in the colonies. Serena has a maid that helps her get around during the day. Ruth also helps around the house and is well-compensated for her efforts. Elizabeth takes care of most of her own house, but they have engaged the services of a couple of servants to upkeep the house both while they are in residence and when they are out on the water. It is much less than they are used to, having lived in Port Royal, but the couple finds that they prefer the less structured life they have found to the previous one they lived. James and Thomas are not gone for long bouts of time at all—and take their wives with them as often as the women desire, which isn't as often as James would have thought—and their business is reliable and profitable. Overall, their lives move forward satisfactorily.

Serena is nearly ready to give birth to her and Thomas' first child. Elizabeth and James beat them to it, however, and had their first child a few months ago, a little boy named Christopher. Just like James wished and Serena predicted, he looks exactly like his mother. He's a quiet baby and rarely fusses. He tends to simply rest in his parents' arms and gaze at the world around him with shockingly alert and intelligent eyes. Elizabeth's father was pleased with the news that he has a grandson, and a trip down to see the governor has been planned for when Christopher is a bit older.

Elizabeth finds that freedom really is a state of mind. She and James have the life that he envisioned for them when he explained himself back in Tortuga. Now, that is not to say that they don't disagree on occasion. Elizabeth is still rather fiery, and James is still quite stoic. Their views and opinions are not always the same on every issue. It is nothing less than they anticipated, but she has never felt forcibly tied down in his presence, nor ever felt any unfair expectations.

The life with Will that Serena described has been left behind—as it should have been. Elizabeth would have never been happy with that life, but she is happy with this one. She looks up at James, the moonlight glinting off the planes of his face. His arm is curled around her as he keeps her warm in their bed, and Christopher is asleep in his cradle not far from them. "I love you, James," she whispers. It's not the first time she's said it, but she thinks it's best to remind him often.

"I love you, Elizabeth," he murmurs, his voice coated in the sleep trying to take him.

She shuffles closer into his side and succumbs to welcome embrace of slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] IRL, I have studied the American colonies and the American Revolution extensively. Although all colonies accepted British currency (pounds, shillings, and pence, which James and Elizabeth were given in this scene), each colony had their own currency with different values to the point where currency acts had to be enforced in the colonies to rectify the situation.
> 
> A/N I sort of felt like this chapter was missing something, but I broke my hand yesterday and couldn't write anything different, so I hope this ending is satisfactory the way it is. And Weatherby doesn't die in this. Since Elizabeth and James are out of the way, I saw no reason for him to be killed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I dumped that terrible wig. No, I'm not sorry.


End file.
